


The Angel

by archangelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst Poetry, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Character Study, Castiel Fell for Dean, Castiel Lost Everything, Character Study, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Poetry for Castiel, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, So much angst, writer is a fucking masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelcastiel/pseuds/archangelcastiel
Summary: How it all went down, from beginning to end.





	The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Cas deserves all the love in the world.

He is falling,  
falling,  
and no one is there   
to catch him.

He is burning,  
burning,  
and the world   
just keeps on spinning.

He is shining,  
shining,  
but his heart  
has stopped beating.

He is flying,  
flying,  
free of the chains  
that bound him.

He is flying,  
flying,  
away from the man   
who loves him.


End file.
